


It's Something I Can't Know 'Til Now ('Til You Pick Me off the Ground)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: "don't move", Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Broken Bones, Crying, Day 12, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Men Crying, Pain, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Rock Climbing, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, dislocation, falling, if you can't tell by the last two tags, the rock climbing thing didn't go so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Damnit Buck, don’t move!” he heard someone shout.He felt a hand on his face and his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright sunlight.“What- what happened?” he asked.“Your harness broke. This is the last time I let Chim pick a team bonding activity,” Hen said, looking him over.





	It's Something I Can't Know 'Til Now ('Til You Pick Me off the Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Summertime by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 12: "Don't Move."

“Damnit Buck, don’t move!” he heard someone shout.

He felt a hand on his face and his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright sunlight.

“What- what happened?” he asked.

“Your harness broke. This is the last time I let Chim pick a team bonding activity,” Hen said, looking him over.

He tried to sit up, but she pressed his shoulders back down.

“Don’t move.”

“How- How far did I fall?” he asked.

They had been rock climbing and the last Buck remembered, they’d been pretty damn high up.

“Not too far,” Hen said. “You landed on that giant ledge we were on earlier, thank god.”

Buck was staring up the side of the wall and could see Bobby slowly repelling down to them. Chim had been way behind the two of them, so he assumed that he’d gone all the way to the bottom to call for help.

“How bad is it?”

“Well it's not good, that’s for sure,” she said as Bobby walked over to them, having made it down.

He tried to sit up again and this time there were two sets of hands holding him down. He shoved them off, needing to see what had happened, but regretted it immediately.

“Oh shit,” he said.

He’d been able to feel that something was wrong, but it hadn’t hurt too terribly bad, but once he’d seen what was wrong… well, let’s just say that it wasn’t fun. He could see that his shinbone had broken and that his foot was facing the wrong direction.

“Oh my god.”

He tried his best to lie back down slowly, but he couldn’t and was beyond grateful that Bobby caught his head before it hit the ground.

“Damnit, Buck,” Hen said, seeing how his whole body had tensed and the way he was holding back tears.

“Oh god, he said again. “Shit, it  _ hurts.” _

He felt Bobby grab one of his hands and he squeezed it tightly.

Hen looked over the edge and was relieved to see an ambulance.

“Ambulance is here,” she said. “You’re gonna be fine, Buck.”

Buck was doing his best not to curl in on himself, knowing that it would hurt his leg. He did his best to hold back a sob, squeezing his eyes closed, but they heard it. Bobby used his free hand to cup Buck’s face while Hen card a hand through his hair.

“Hurts.”

“I know, Buck,” Bobby said. “I know. You’re gonna be okay.”

The next time he opened his eyes, he saw that two paramedics were also on the ledge, carrying a backboard. Hen moved out of the way, wanting to stay but knowing that they needed space.  _ Bobby has him, _ she told herself as she repelled down to the ground.

Buck closed his eyes again, leaning into Bobby’s hand. Bobby let go of his hand and moved so that he was behind Buck’s head, squeezing his shoulder and gently running his fingers through his hair. He groaned when he felt someone touch his leg and when they lifted him up onto the backboard, he screamed.

Bobby stayed with him while they strapped him in and took a step back when they attached the rope, telling Buck, “I’ll meet you on the ground. You’re gonna be fine.”

He quickly repelled down and unlatched himself from the rope, pulling off the harness and going to stand next to Chim and Hen, who were waiting on Buck, who was being slowly lowered down.

He hesitated when they’d gotten Buck on the gurney, but Hen and Chim had both shoved him towards Buck and told him to go. He grabbed Buck’s hand and the younger man squeezed tightly. He could see that Buck’s eyes were squeezed shut and that he’d started cry on his way down.

He climbed into the ambulance with him and sat down leaning forwards so that he could run his fingers through his hair. Buck turned his head towards him and opened his eyes.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” Bonny said, squeezing his hand. “You're gonna be okay.”


End file.
